Zenkado
by Loki13666
Summary: A mixed breed demon with amnesia meets up with a girl looking for revenge


The screams of villagers and the roars of demons fill the air as the flames from the huts turn the sky red. Mitsuko runs franticly amongst her fellow villagers as they're slain by the horde of demons. In the distance she sees her father fighting off the demons at the sacred shrine where the Shinryoku Talisman is kept. Suddenly out of the shadows a large reptilian demon emerged killing her father and the other guards. He clutched the talisman in his hands and shouted to get the girl just as her mother grabbed her up and ran off through the woods. After a few hours of running her mother settled down to rest and tend to her wounds, then cautiously they made their way to the neighboring village by morning. Mitsuko's mother died just moments after they arrived. Mitsuko sits up with tears in her eyes and short of breath her nightmares had become more frequent and vivid in these last few weeks. She gets up and places her kimono on and makes her way to the hot springs to freshen up. Afterwards she helped the other women prepare breakfast as the men worked the fields and made repairs to the fences walls and towers. After breakfast it was time for her daily training with Elder Takeru. "My dear over the years you have become a quite exceptional student and slayer. But i sense you are being troubled these days by memories from your past." Yes, Master Takeru my nightmares of the night that brought me to live here have been more and more vivid and frequent. It's as if they are trying to tell me something about my past and my future. Well its time you were told the whole story my dear. For generations your family had been the protectors of a sacred talisman called Shinryoku which can give anyone who posses it god-like powers. Many have tried to steal it just to gain its powers both human and demon alike. All had failed in this but one powerful demon named Shinzaburo. It was he that led the horde of demons in an attack on your village and killed you father. He now has the Shinryoku Talisman, which has doubled his power, but he hasn't fully unlocked it because only you can do that for you are the last of the family's bloodline. Only a descendent of Shoji Amaya can unlock its full potential. I see now what my dreams have been telling me, I must journey to find this Shinzaburo and reclaim the Shinryoku Talisman and avenge my village and family. I will gather my things and set out on this long journey by sunset. As the day went on Mitsuko packed her belongings all her books that her mother had managed to save with their teachings within the pages, her mother's bow and her father's sword, which was still stained with Shinzaburo's blood. She scraped the blood off the sword and added it to some potions and then places a drop of the liquid on a compass and recited a prayer. Now she had the means of tracking him and the talisman. Mitsuko said her farewells and took a small bag with some food and a little bit of money that was given to her by the villagers to help her on her way. She walked out of the gates and into the sunset not looking back as she was now determined to see only the future.

The night air was cool and Kurotenshi could see his breath. Which meant the demon he was tracking could see it too. As he slowly made his way through the dark forest, with the moon as his only source of light, he picked up the scent of the demons blood. He stops dead in his tracks closes his eyes and listens for any sign of life in the area. Suddenly he leaps straight up on to a branch and crouches grasping the handle of his sword within his right hand. He leaps forward and rolls downward while drawing his sword; before he lands he has sliced off the arm of the demon, before he can deliver the final blow the demon vanishes into the shadows. With a flick of his wrist he cleans the green blood off the blade and returns it back to its resting place. He once again picks up the demons scent and begins tracking him once again. He follows the scent all the way to a clearing in the forest; there he sees the demon has already regenerated its arm faster than normal for the Mori demons. Mori demons are forest demons they can take the form of any animal within their domain this one is looks as if it has chosen some sort of lizard with the form of a man, Kurotenshi thinks to himself. But still it shouldn't be able to heal and regenerate as fast as it has. He reaches behind his back and pulls out his glaive from his belt. The Mori demon stands up, roars and begins to charge him, quickly Kurotenshi throws his glaive, which slices deep into the sides of the demon before returning to his hand. The demon slows down but only for a second, long enough for Kurotenshi to draw his sword. This times the blade glows red as the demon draws near Kurotenshi sidesteps the demon and with one swift motion he decapitates the beast, then pierces its heart. He touches the sword to the demons eyes and burns the shut then he places the head into a bag. It's almost dawn by the time Kurotenshi makes it back to the small village of Fujigawa. He presents the head of the demon to the village elders and collects his payment sixty pieces of gold; he then sets out towards the main city of Akahana. After two hours of walking Kurotenshi reaches the tavern in Akahana, where he enters and rents a room and buys a bottle of sake. He sit in the very back in a dark corner where he can watch everyone and everything. As he sat there drinking his sake waiting for the waitress to take his order he notices a very beautiful woman enter she has long flowing black hair and the face of a goddess. The other drunken patrons notice the woman as well as everyone stops to admire this beautiful stranger. She walks up to the innkeeper and requests a room and a hot bath. The old innkeeper smiles and hands her a towel and a key, a few of the other men in the room aren't as polite and make snide remarks, howling noises and whistles as she walks to the back. As the woman walks down the smoky, steamy hallway where the bath area is located she notices two men following her. Fairly young one is of average size and build; the other was of enormous size and build, almost that of a champion sumo wrestler. As she nears the door to the women's bath area they make a noise to get her attention. The smaller of the two men you could say was the smart one of the pair approaches her and says, " Hey baby where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" She ignores the remark but then man makes the mistake of grabbing her wrist, and say listen here bitch you have any idea who we are you don't respect us like that and get away with it. She just smiles and with a twist of her wrist she has the little man on his knees and his arms twisted behind his back, he yells out for his friend but hears a loud scream and a thud and sees his friend laying out cold on the floor and a dark figure over him, it was Kurotenshi. The woman looked up and says I didn't need your help I can take care of myself. Kurotenshi replies so I can see but never the less your welcome. She lets go of the small man and tells him he better learn some respect before he approaches another woman again, he fearfully goes over to his friend and helps him up and slinks off into the murky hallway. Sorry if my helping you offended you Miss? My name is Mitsuko, Mitsuko Amaya. Ok Miss Amaya my name is Kurotenshi, as he steps in the light she sees the most handsome man ever with medium length black hair pulled back and the face and smile of an angel. Its ok Mr. He interrupts her before she can finish her sentence no Mr., just Kurotenshi. She coyly smiles and thinks him and enters the bathing room.


End file.
